El Gobierno Oficioso de España
The El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana translates into The Unofficial Government of Spain (English) II Governo Ufficioso della Spagna (Italian) Le Gouvernement Officieux de I'Espagne (French) Die Nicht Offizielle Regierung von Spanien (German) De Officieuze Rejering van Spanje (Dutch) Η ανεπίσημη κυβέρνηση της Ισπανίας (Greek) You can call it the EGOE for short. It was created by Simon Treasurehawk on February 19, 1722. When Simon and his army invaded Spain in 1721, they destroyed the Government as well as the countries peace. Simon did not want to destroy Spain, so he created El Segundo Gobierno de Espana which failed under several riots. Simon then created the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana hoping other counties would also be unhappy with Spain and its government and would support the revolution. The army and navy are made up of your guilds and all the other guilds. There are several divisions like: #Army #Navy #Politicians Anyone can join, please enter your guild and the county you (Your pirate) is from/supports. When you join, you're also adding the rest of your guild. If you are not a Gm, you still represent your guild but please notify your guildmaster. And, there can be more than one people from a country. Also, please don't add yourself, leave a message in the comments or on Simon's talk page if you want to join. So Basically *You do not need to be a Gm to join. *There can be more than one representative for a guild. *There can be more than one representative for a country. *If you do not like any of the ranks, suggest a new one. Members *﻿''Simon Treasurehawk ~ Marauder's Militia ~ Leader of Spanish Revolution ~ President'' *''Captain Shadow Sail ~ (No Guild) ~ King of Italy ~ Vice President'' *''John Breasly ~ Viceroyalty Co. ~ King of England ~ Head Secretary'' *''Jerimiah Stormwash ~ (No Guild) ~ Emperor of Hungary ~ Marshal Of The Armed Forces'' *''Stpehen ~ Blue Scury Dogs ~ The New World ~ General of the Armies'' *''Robert McRoberts ~ Viceroyalty Co. ~ Citizen of England ~ Politician'' *''Richard Goldvane ~ Treasurehunter Inc. ~ Caribbean ~ Admiral of the Navies'' *''Christopher Seamorgan ~ Marauder's Militia ~ Dominican Republic ~ Lieutenant General'' *''Robert ~ Co. Empire United ~ Persia ~ Fleet Admiral'' *''Jeffery Blasthawk ~ (No Guild) ~ France ~ Head Representative/Speaker [1]'' *''Capt. Skull X ~ Skull's Marines ~ King of Argentina ~ General of the Armies *''Edgar Wildrat ~ Gen. Of Peace ~ Italy ~ Pending...'' '' Me and in my.jpg|Simon Treasurehawk Screenshot 2011-02-19 09-33-54.jpg|Captain Shadow Sail Blue.JPG|Jerimiah Stormwash KingJohnBreasly.png|John Breasly 180px-Stpehen.jpg|Stpehen Richard.jpg|Richard Goldvane Robert Mcroberts.jpg|Robert Mcroberts Christopher Seam o rga mn.jpg|Christopher Seamorgan Lord_Robert.jpg|Robert JB.jpg|Jeffery Blasthawk Edgar.png|Edgar Wildrat '' Enemies *Carlos ~ King of Spain *Monarchies of Spain *Government of Spain ''Ranks'' *'President' *'Vice President' *'Head Secretary' *'Marshal of Armed Forces' *'Representative/Speaker' *'Co-Representative/Second Speaker' Secretaries: *''Secretary of Trade'' *''Secretary of Health'' *'Secretary of Agriculture' *'Secretary of Industry' *'Secretary of Foreign Support' Army: *'General of the Armies-Position filled by Edgar Wildrat' *'General' *'Lieutenant General' *'Major General' *'Brigadier General' Navy: *'Admiral of the Navies' *'Fleet Admiral' *'Admiral' *'Vice Admiral' *'Rear Admiral' *'Commodore' *'Captain' Politicians: *Politicians ''News'' ﻿We will discuss issues among enemies here or other news here. When commenting please state your name. Also, this is a democracy, we will not just attack another guild because you say so, there will be a vote. ''The Spanish Revolution! : ''So far we're doing well. The King of England, The King of Italy, and The Emperor of Hungary : have all agreed to help. Thank you for your support! : Simon Treasurehawk I'm not a Noob! Meet in game? Well, I guess we should meet because I don't know two of you. How is Tortuga Docks, Antik, 8:00 pm Eastern Time on the 2/24th. Respond if that's good. General Simon Treasurehawk Edgar Wildrat No can do. Exams are going this week, and I simply must study as long as I can. Perhaps on Friday? Respond if so. 'User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' ''Sure, Tortuga Docks on Antik, 8:00 pm Eastern Time, on 2/26/2011 (Saturday) General Simon Treasurehawk Wasn't able to make it, was feeling ill. ~ Simon ﻿Great! We met and Richard Goldvane joined! ~ Simon I am honored to join. was told to teleport by Robert. Plus, the rank I got is the best I see that was available when I joined! ~Richard Goldvane---- 23:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you joined mate! ~ Simon Treasurehawk ''MEETING'' Well, I'm calling a meeting. I don't really know why but something will probably show up between then :) ''Tradition... ''I was thinking on how to make this government more popular and came up with something! We should all make the last letter of our name in our sigs and make it black and link it back to here! We would be starting a new tradition to governments and we would at least have made a tradition if it doesn't attract more members. What do you think. I've already done it to my signature because it looks cool. ''Meeting" Sorry guys, something showed up and no one came(That I saw) except Jeffery Blasthawk. Everyone else was offline or busy. I got a glimpse of Jeffery. We'll rescheduele it to Friday of next week. :) ''War on Spain! England declared war on Spain, and basically ripped up Spain north of Madrid. I think we're winning :P ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Good. Hopefully this will help... ''Scheduele ''﻿'' Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:Spain Category:POTCO